AMOR ENTRE LAS LOCURAS DEL CORAZÓN
by princesa rainbow
Summary: Amor lesbianico...Una chica se muda a otra ciudad y asiste a otra escuela donde encontrará un nuevo amor por el cual tendrá que luchar para vivir siempre con ella.
1. Chapter 1: el calor de las mejillas

Mi nombre es fluttershy, soy nueva en la ciudad y he sido mandada por mis padres para vivir en esta nueva ciudad, soy nueva y no estoy muy de acuerdo con su idea, además de que no me engañan, solo quieren alejarse de mi, se que soy una carga solo por que cuidan de mi todo el tiempo, según ellos solo quieren que sea independiente, no creo que esta es la mejor forma como para serlo

* * *

Fluttershy caminaba por las calles de la ciudad hasta llegar a una calle sin muchas casas ni muchas personas, llevaba su maleta enfrente de ella ya que la sostenía con las dos manos, tenía el cabello largo hasta la cadera y era de color rosa claro, tenía puesta una diadema blanca y un mechón de su cabello se encontraba sin ser recogido por la diadema, y la parte de enfrente de su cabello estaba enrollado, llevaba un suéter rosa claro de estambre, una falda rosa 2 manos arriba de la rodilla, mayas blancas y zapatos rosas.

mm esa debe ser la escuela. pensó ella de forma decidida mientras veía la escuela en una colina

SEGUNDOS DESPUÉS...

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAA VOY A LLEGAR TARDE!. gritaba ella corriendo para llegar a la escuela- ¿EH?. dijo fluttershy frenando y mirando que al inicio del camino que conducía a la colina, había un teleférico- ¡HAY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!. grito ella regresando al inicio

UNOS MINUTOS MAS TARDE...

agh voy a llegar tarde. dijo ella sentada en una esquina del teleférico mientras observaba el bello paisaje

Ella bajo del elevador tras haber llegado a la entrada principal de la escuela

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!. grito ella emocionada cuando vio el uniforme- es tan hermoso. dijo ella y enseguida miro enfrente de ella- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!. grito de nuevo ella cuando vio lo enorme y hermosa que era la escuela

¿estás bien?. le pregunto un chico tras oírla gritar

¡MEJOR QUE NUNCA!. le dijo ella con felicidad

Empezó a correr entrando a la escuela, vio unas escaleras enfrente de ella y las subió, logró ver cuadros y cosas valiosas, al igual que un balcón donde se veía toda la belleza del paisaje

jajajajajajajajaja. reía ella emocionada mientras esquivaba a varios alumnos que caminaban por ahí también- ¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!. dijo ella viendo los bosques que rodeaban a la colina- ¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES TAN HERMOSO!. dijo ella mientras respiraba con profundidad- ¡HASTA LOS RAYOS DEL SOL DAN A ESTA PARTE!. dijo fluttershy con alegría- ¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES INCREÍBLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!. grito tanto que hasta su eco se escucho por todo el bosque

¿em?. dijo un señor muy lejos de ahí que viajaba en teleférico

Fluttershy se subió al barandal para ver mejor todo, estaba tan distraída que hasta se perdió en el paisaje

¡BUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. dijo una chica detrás de ella que la espanto poniendo sus manos en las costillas de fluttershy

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!. grito fluttershy por el susto tanto que hasta perdió el equilibrio de donde estaba y callo hacía el vació

Ella cerro los ojos mientras se agarraba del barandal para no caer

¿EH?. dijo fluttershy bajando su mirada para ver la altura donde estaba- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ, AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!. grito fluttershy mientras sacudía sus pies

oh-oh. dijo la misma chica que la había asustado

¿COMO SE TE OCURRE ASUSTARME SABIENDO DONDE ESTABA?. le grito fluttershy con rabia

mmmmmmmmmmmmmm no lo se. le dijo con una cara de inocencia

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SÁCAME DE AQUÍ!. le grito fluttershy- ¿mmmmmm? ¿cabello...rosa fuerte?. dijo fluttershy siendo mas descriptiva con la chica que era- ¿esta usando el uniforme escolar?. pensó fluttershy mirando con detenimiento a aquella chica

La joven tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta baja y un mechón corto del lado izquierdo de su frente y también del derecho y no eran tan largos, solo llegaban hasta sus ojos que eran de color azul

esta bien, iré por ayuda. dijo ella mientras corría lejos de ahí

¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! ¡NO ME DEJES AQUÍ!. le grito fluttershy- ¡AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!. dijo fluttershy

no encontré ayuda, parece que nadie me cree. dijo ella mientras aparecía de nuevo

¿QUE! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!. grito fluttershi mientras se sacudía

Enseguida su maleta se fue resbalando

¡NO, MI MALETA!. grito fluttershy mientras la correa de su maleta se atoraba en su pie- no muevas el pie. decía fluttershy guardando calma

Pero su maleta de pronto se abrió y su ropa interior empezó a caer

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!. grito apenada fluttershy- ¡NO MIRES, NO MIRES!. gritaba fluttershy

¿eso es...ropa interior?. dijo ella mientras se sonrojaba

¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ!. le grito fluttershy

bien, bien. le dijo ella- dame tu mano y te jalare hasta subirte. le dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa

si. dijo fluttershy

Enseguida fluttershy se soltó de las dos manos y no alcanzó la mano de la joven

¡IDIOTA!. le grito aquella joven- ¡¿ACASO ERES ESTUPIDA?!, tenías que agarrarte de una mano y darme la otra. le grito la joven mientras la sostenía de su falda

lo siento. dijo fluttershy mirando hacía abajo- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NADIE ME DIJO QUE ASÍ SERÍA MI MUERTE!. grito fluttershy

Fluttershy presintió que su falda se iba a romper

¡HAY NO, NO PUEDO MORIR EN ROPA INTERIOR!. grito fluttershy

¡NO TE MUEVAS!. le grito aquella chica

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!. grito fluttershy no escuchando a la chica

Por lo tanto fluttershy empezó a patalear y por accidente golpeo con su pie la mano de la chica que la ayudaba

¡AUCH!. grito la chica soltándola

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!. se escucho el eco de fluttershy cayendo

oh-oh. dijo ella mientras se daba cuenta de que había dejado a fluttershy a su suerte

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!. gritaba fluttershy chocando con varias ramas de árboles- auch. dijo ella llegando al suelo- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MI ROPA!. dijo fluttershy viendo su ropa regada

Agarro su maleta que estaba en una rama y empezó a meter todo desordenadamente, por lo mismo de que todo estaba hecho bolas, no se podía cerrar la maleta

bien. dijo fluttershy sentandoce en la maleta y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para emparejarla a la otra mitad

Algo paso por unos árboles llamando la atención de fluttershy, por lo mismo de que dejo de hacer esfuerzo, la maleta se abrió y fluttershy salió volando solo unos centímetros lejos de la maleta y su ropa volvió a regarse

¿CHICA NUEVA?. grito la chica que la había ayudado hace unos minutos en la escuela, ya que después de verla caer, fue a buscarla

mi ropa. dijo fluttershy agarrando sus cosas y metiendolas en la maleta- falta algo. dijo fluttershy, enseguida ella vio hacía arriba y vio un calzoncillo suyo en la rama del árbol- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!. dijo fluttershy agarrando una tabla y con esta golpeando el árbol

¿chica nueva?. dijo ella apareciendo e unos árboles

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!. grito fluttershy y su calzoncillo fue a la cara de la chica

s-s-s-s-s-son r-r-r-r-rosas. dijo aquella chica con los calzoncillos en su cara

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!. grito fluttershy toda roja y se desmayo

¿mmmmmmmmmm?. dijo esa chica mientras se quitaba los calzoncillos y su cara era roja como un tomate

UNAS HORAS DESPUÉS...

¿que?. dijo fluttershy despertando mientras habría los ojs lentamente- ¿estoy en...un hospital?. dijo fluttershy notand que estaba en una cama- ¡AAAAAAAAAAA!. grito fluttershy mientras veía a la chica que conocó a un lado de ella

hola. la saludo aquella chica

¿q-q-q-q-que haces aquí?. le pregunto fluttershy de forma nerviosa recordando cuando sus calzoncillos volarón a la cara de esa chica

yo te traje aquí luego de que te desmayaras en el bosque. dijo ella como un cumplido

menos mal que no se acuerda de-pensó fluttershy mientras se ponía roja

eran rosas. le dijo esa chica sin consideración dejando a fluttershy con un tip en todo el cuerpo, aunque claro, la joven se puso roja como un tomate

¡OLVÍDALO!. le grito fluttershy mientras le daba ua patada a la cara

auch. dijo ella estremecida en el suelo- b-bueno al menos tienes que saber mi nombre. dijo regresando a su asiento

¿t-t-t-tu n-n-n-nombre?. dijo flutershy en un susurro

soy pinkie pie. le dijo con una calida sonrisa

es bueno saberlo. le dijo fluttershy mientras se recargaba en su almohada

bueno, como me patease e de suponer que ya estas bien. dijo pinkie pie avntando de la cama a fluttershy

aaaaaaaaaaaaa. grito levemente fluttershy cayendo al suelo

como sea, eres tan linda. le dijo pinkie pie llena de ternura mientras se acercaba a ella muy rapidamente

¿p-p-p-pinkie que crees que haces?. decía fluttershy retrocediendo

En ese momento fluttershy tropezo con la cama y cayo a ella, llevandoce a pinkie pie también, pinkie quedo justo arriba de fluttershy y demasiado

¿eh?. dijo fluttershy mientras se sonrojaba

eres hermosa. le dijo pinkie con una sonrisa mientras hacía sonrojar a fluttershy

¿pero que?. dino fluttershy siendo cargada por pinkie

eres como un osito. le dijo pinkie abrasándola con fuerza

agh...pinkie. decía fluttershy mientras se ponía morada

pero tengo que pedirte algo. dijo pinkie pie mientras soltaba y dejaba caer a fluttershy- quítate la ropa. le dijo pinkie haciendo que fluttershy tuviera un tip en el ojo

¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?. grito fluttershy mientras se levantaba y cargaba una silla para arrojarla a pinkie

espera, aun no termino, solo quiero tomar tus medidas para tu uniforme. dijo pinkie pie mientras sacaba su cinta para medir y se acercaba a fluttershy- tengo una amiga que hace los uniformes y diseños de moda para la escuela, esta semana yo me ofrecí para ayudarla a tomar las medidas de los alumnos nuevos y luego le mandaré las medidas para que haga los uniformes. le dijo pinkie midiendo la cadera y cintura de fluttershy

Enseguida pinkie empezó a tomar las medidas del busto de fluttershy

c-c-c-con cuidado. dijo fluttershy moviendoce inquietamente

no te muevas oh si no sera vergonzoso para las dos. le dijo pinkie pie

e-e-e-espera. dijo fluttershy retrocediendo

Fluttershy volvió a tropezar con unas cosas y esta vez cayo al suelo junto con pinkie

auch. dijo fluttershy mientras se sobaba la cabeza

woooh son...blandos. dijo pinkie llamando la atención de fluttershy

¿mm?. dijo fluttershy y en eso noto que la cara de pinkie pie estaba en sus pechos

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!. grito fluttershy

oooo. dijo pinkie pie mientras se levantaba

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!. grito desconcertada fluttershy y en eso se desmayo en los brazos de pinkie

se ve tan tierna aun dormida. dijo pinkie pie mientras la colocaba en la cama- será mejor que le mida el busto antes de que despierte y piense cosas pervertidas. dijo pinkie tomando las medidas del busto de fluttershy

mi cabeza. susurro fluttershy abriendo los ojos- ¿hum?. dijo fluttershy viendo lo que sucedía con mas atención

oh-oh. dijo pinkie pie quedando en shock

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA QUE HACES!. grito fluttershy moviendoce como loca

no espera flutter-¡SHY!. grito pinkie pie cayendo encima de fluttershy y pareciendo que iban a besarse por su cercanía

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!. grito fluttershy con un color roja extremo en sus mejillas

yo lo arreglo. dijo pinkie intentando levantarse pero solo logró quedar ahora ella abajo de fluttershy

¡¿ESTAS LOCAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!. le grito fluttershy sonrojada

Fluttershy se intento levantar apoyandoce en la almohada que se encontraba a un lado de pinkie, pero para su mala suerte resbalo y todo su cuerpo quedo en el de pinkie, quien ya estaba roja enormemente, enseguida fluttershy se fue levantando pero sus manos las apoyo en el lugar equivocado, en eso se abre la puerta mostrando a una chica con el uniforme escolar, peinada de 2 coletas y su físico parecía de una nerd, pero su cabello pintado de azul fuerte con una franja rosa era todo lo contrarió, ya que denotaba rebeldía, tenía un libro en su mano y al parecer aun no se daba cuenta de lo sucedido

¿hum?. dijo ella levantando su cabeza solo unos centimetros del libro y volvió a ver su libro solo pasando segundos- esperen ¿que?. dijo ella volviendo a levantar su cara y abrió su boca hasta el suelo tras ver lo que pasaba

¿que sucede?. pensó fluttershy y enseguida dirigió su mirada a donde ella veía

Fluttershy vio que sus manos estaban en los pechos de pinkie pie, la mirada roja de pinkie pie y la posición en la que estaban

¡AAAAAAAAAAAA! n-n-n-n-no e-e-es lo que p-parece. dijo fluttershy quitando sus manos de los pechos de pinkie

exacto. dijo pinkie pie enderezandoce tan rápido que hasta golpeo accidentalmente la cara a fluttershy y esta se cayo- yo soy la encargada esta semana de llevarles las medidas de las chicas nuevas a nuestra modista favorita para que les haga sus uniformes y puedo probarlo, mira aquí están las medidas de fluttershy. dijo pinkie pie mientras le mostraba la libreta a la chica con la que hablaba

¿estas bien?. le pregunto mientras se acercaba a fluttershy quien seguía en el suelo

s-s-s-si. dijo fluttershy un poco nerviosa

debo imaginarme por lo que pasaste con una abusadora como pinkie pie. le dijo esa chica mientras le daba la mano para levantarla

¡HEY!. grito pinkie molesta

si tienes algún problema, no dudes en consultarme ahora que ya me conoces, soy la suplente de la directora de la escuela y soy la tutora escolar. dijo ella con una sonrisa

así es, además de que es la cerebrito del salón, la que a hecho que hayan tantos premios en esta escuela y la mas aburrida de toda la escuela. dijo pinkie pie como un cumplido

¿QUE? yo no soy aburrida. le dijo ella mientras se ponía roja por la irá

¿enserio?, no eres para nada aburrida, solo que te gusta leer como 6 libros en tu tiempo libre. dijo pinkie con voz burlona

agh como sea. dijo ella mirando de vuelta a fluttershy- bueno que te diviertas y bienvenida a la escuela. dijo ella mientras se iba y cerraba la puerta- ¡HA Y SE ME OLVIDABA!. dijo volviendo a abrir la puerta- pinkie no le hagas travesuras a fluttershy y no hablo del sentido de juego. dijo ella con una cara burlona

¡LARGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!. grito pinkie pie- no le hagas caso. le dijo pinkie pie mientras miraba con espontaneo a fluttershy

UN TIEMPO DESPUÉS...

bueno, esta es tu nueva habitación. dijo pinkie pie con una sonrisa

woooooooooooooooooooooow que hermosa. dijo fluttershy emocionada

puedes quedarte con esa cama. dijo señalando la mas grande y la que estaba cerca de la ventana

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!. grito fluttershy llena de emoción mientras corría y daba un salto a la cama- es tan suave. dijo fluttershy con una sonrisa- además se ve todo el paisaje. dijo fluttershy sonriente

y mira, aquí esta el balcón. dijo pinkie pie mientras abría una vuelta

¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!. grito fluttershy mientras respiraba el aire puro y sentía su cabello brillar

jejejejejeje. dijo pinkie pie mientras le daba un abrazo a fluttershy

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!. grito fluttershy- vamos no hagas eso de nuevo. dijo fluttershy siendo bajada por pinkie

vamos, hay que divertirnos. dijo persiguiendo a fluttershy

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!. grito fluttershy tropezando con la puerta

¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?. dijerón las dos después de verse tan cerca

y-y-y-yo lo siento, me voy. dijo pinkie mientras se levantaba rápido y se iba a dormir

*esto a sido raro*. pensó pinkie pie mientras cerraba sus ojos para dormir

EN EL BALCÓN...

esto es raro. dijo fluttershy recargada en el barandal


	2. Chapter 2: nuevas vergüenzas

Ya era de mañana, fluttershy se encontraba dormida, pinkie la miraba con una sonrisa mientras se abrazaba a si misma

¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES TAN LINDA AUN CUANDO DUERMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- grito pinkie pie emocionada- bueno hora de despertar- dijo pinkie sacando una trompeta

Pinkie pie toco la trompeta haciendo que fluttershy saliera disparada de la cama

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- grito fluttershy asustada

despierta- dijo pinkie con calidez

¡PUDISTE DECIRME ESO CUANDO YO ESTABA DORMIDA EN VEZ DE TOCAR ESA- gritaba fluttershy mientras miraba la trompeta pero tras no saber el nombre tuvo que seguir gritando- ¡MMMMMMMM ESA COSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!. dijo ella señalando la trompeta

trompeta- la interrumpió pinkie sin mostrar ninguna mueca de pena o arrepentimiento

¡NO LO DIGAS ASÍ COMO ASÍ, COMO SEA, NO IMPORTA QUE SEA UNA TROMPETA O OTRO INSTRUMENTO!- dijo fluttershy restandole importancia

es una trompeta- recalco pinkie molesta

¡COMO SEA!- grito fluttershy

bien, tranquis tranquis- dijo pinkie pie poniendo la trompeta atrás de ella- te tengo una buena noticia, llego tu uniforme- dijo pinkie pie sacando de una caja el uniforme

¿mm?- dijo fluttershy quien miraba molesta hacía otro lado pero después de escuchar eso se puso feliz- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- grito ella llena de emoción y le quito el uniforme a pinkie- que lindo. dijo fluttershy viéndose en el espejo con el

oki, hora de cambiarte- dijo pinkie acercandoce a fluttershy y desabotonandole un botón de su camisa de pijama

p-p-pinkie pie- dijo fluttershy alejandoce de pinkie- yo puedo hacerlo sola. le aclaro mientras daba un paso atrás justo cuando pinkie se acercaba mas a ella

no seas ridícula, ponerte tu sola el uniforme es muy difícil, yo te tengo que ayudar- dijo pinkie pie acercandoce mas a ella y desabotonandole otro botón de su camisa

enserio pinkie, gracias pero- dijo fluttershy pero fue interrumpida

no me lo agradezcas es mi deber- dijo pinkie pie desabotonandole todos los botones, en eso pinkie metió su mano en el sostén de fluttershy para desabrocharlo ya que de ahí se desabrochaba

*aaa*- gimió fluttershy dejando un momento de silencio muy incomodo entre las dos

mm no se que fue eso- dijo pinkie pie sacando su mano

UN TIEMPO DESPUÉS...

¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!- dijo fluttershy viendoce en el espejo con aquel bello uniforme

te ves hermosa, ahora siéntate- le dijo pinkie y fluttershy obedeció- te peinare de la forma mas hermosa- le dijo pinkie cepillando su cabello

LARGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TIEMPO DESPUÉS...

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PINKIE SE NOS HACE TARDE!. grito fluttershy corriendo lo mas rápido posible

lo siento, es que si te deja imperfecta jamás me lo personaría- dijo pinkie corriendo enfrente de pinkie pie- mira todavía hay niñas en la cafetería, podemos ir a desayunar todavía. dijo pinkie mientras las dos entraban a la cafetería- escoge la que quieras. dijo pinkie y fluttershy escogió la mesa cerca de la ventana

está. dijo fluttershy sonriente mientras se sentaba

bien. dijo pinkie mientras se sentaba

hola pinkie pie me gustaría hablar contigo. dijo una chica de cabello rizado y a su lado se encontrabna otra

si. dijo pinkie pie mientras se levantaba- tengo que ir prometo no tardarme, son parte de mi grupo de poesía. dijo pinkie pie mientras se iba

Fluttershy se quedo sola, se percato de un grupo de chicas que platicaban animadamente, pero en eso llego un grupo de porristas que llegaron a platicar con ellas

ooooooooooooo. dijo fluttershy sorprendida

Le llamo la atención dos de aquellas porristas, la primera era una chica con cabello rubio largo que le llegaba hasta la cadera, lo tenía recogido en trenza y tenía un bonito sombrero color café, la vestimenta era de color azul, era una blusa con manga larga y de largo era solo hasta el ombligo, en el centro tenía las palabras "DK" en amarillo, la falda llegaba dos manos arriba de la rodilla y también era de color azul solo que en las lineas de la cintura era de color amarilla, la segunda chica tenía el cabello ondulado color morado pero este lo traía suelto y tenía el mismo uniforme.

Fluttershy miraba con atención hasta que pinkie llego

¿que miras?. le pregunto pinkie pie sonriente

eh, yo...-dijo fluttershy nerviosa

mira, ves a aquellas chicas porristas de ahí- dijo apuntando a las mismas chicas que fluttershy miraba

si. dijo fluttershy

ellas son mis amigas. dijo pinkie viendo como se iban- ¡VEN QUIERO QUE LAS CONOZCAS, HAY QUE ALCANZARLAS!. dijo pinkie pie tomando a fluttershy de la mano

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!. grito fluttershy ya que pinkie hacía lo posible por esquivar a los alumnos

¡RARITY, APPLEJACK!. grito pinkie pie y en eso ellas dos voltearon

Justo en ese momento fluttershy choco con el casillero de una chica quien cerro su casillero molesta

vaya ¿que tenemos aquí?. dijo la chica dueña del casillero

¿mm?. dijo fluttershy alzando la cabeza para que su curiosidad se convirtiera en arrepentimiento- ¿s-s-sunset...dijo fluttershy tartamudeando

¡SHIMER!. concluyó pinkie feliz

parece que la misma perdedora de siempre está aquí y al parecer no has cambiado. dijo aquella chica de cabello amarillo con rojo y mirada abusadora

¿se conocen?. dijo pinkie feliz

s-s-si era mi excompañera de clase en mi antigua escuela, solo que ella solo duro un año. dijo fluttershy

así es, pensé haberme liberado de ti. dijo sunset shimmer con pesar

yo igual. susurro fluttershy

¿QUE DIJISTE?. le grito sunset shimmer molesta

n-n-nada. dijo fluttershy temblando de miedo

agh no importa. murmuro sunset shimmer- pero parece una buena historias aquí. dijo sunset shimmer tomando un par de fotos con una cámara

¿y esa cámara?. dijo fluttershy con un poco de preocupación mientras sentía el flash en sus ojos

¡DUH! ¿que no sabes quien es a parte de sunset shimmer?. dijo pinkie pie como si fuera obvio

no. dijo fluttershy con los ojos entrecerrados y molestia en su rostro

mira ella es...dijo pinkie pie pero fue interrumpida

yo soy la fotógrafa de la escuela, trabajo como periodista, solo busco una historia y unas fotos que sean llamativas. dijo sunset shimmer con una sonrisa buscando envidia

pero...es decir...tú eras...como decirlo...¡BRAVUCONA!. dijo fluttershy mas que confundida

lo sigo siendo, utilizo historias que sean tan vergonzosas para a los que les paso y así destruirlos con las burla de los demás. dijo sunset shimmer con extravagancia

ya decía yo que era muy hermoso como para ser cierto. dijo fluttershy mirando hacía otro lado sin preocupación

y como estás de suerte, serás la primera de la semana, ¿que podría decir sobre ti?...¡YA SE!, chica loca intentando alcanzar a su novia choca con un casillero abierto. dijo sunset shimmer con una sonrisa

¡¿QUE, ESO NUNCA PASO?!. dijo fluttershy

de eso se trata tonta, de escribir cosas divertidas y que no sean muy ciertas con tal de tener al publico. dijo sunset shimmer como si fuera obvio- solo de esta forma podré destronar a photo finish de la mejor nota periodística y ahora yo seré la preferida. dijo sunset shimmer tomando mas fotos

disculpa sunset shimmer, ¿podemos hablar contigo?. dijo una chica

claro, mm pinkie cualquier cosa increíble que pase, le tomas foto ¿entendido?. dijo sunset shimmer entregándole la cámara

sip. dijo pinkie sonriente mientras sunset se iba

¿me hablaste pinkie?. dijo la chica de cabello morado ondulado

¡SI!, quiero que conozcan a mi nueva amiga. dijo señalando a fluttershy en el suelo

woooooow, cariños estás en el suelo. dijo la joven de cabello morado llamada rarity

¿enserio?. dijo fluttershy con sarcasmo

ven, soy rarity es un placer conocerte. le dijo rarity mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarla

s-s-soy fluttershy. dijo ella con una sonrisa

Fluttershy se acercaba también para alcanzar la mano de rarity para levantarse, pero su pierna resbalo y en su intento de no caerse por completo se intento sostener de la falda de rarity y lo único que logró fue bajarle la falda creando un gran espectáculo para todas las que empezaron a acercarse, fluttershy alzó la mirada para ver a rarity, rarity parecía tener una sonrisa nerviosa por lo cual fluttershy también sonrió de la misma manera

¡¿POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE SONRIEEEEEEEEEEES!. le grito rarity mientras le daba una patada

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!. se escucho por toda la escuela, ya que fluttershy fue la que grito

Pinkie pie empezó a tomar muchas fotos de una forma alocada

UN TIEMPO DESPUÉS...

Era la hora de clases, fluttershy entró al salón, era redondo y los asientos eran redondos también y empezaban de abajo hacía arriba, la luz solo iluminaba en la parte de abajo donde estaba el escritorio del profesor, fluttershy entró junto a pinkie y su asiento parecía ser el penúltimo de arriba y el de pinkie unos asientos mas abajo que el de ella, fluttershy se sentó y asu lado se encontraba rarity

agh. murmuro rarity tras verla y miro hacía otro lado

te odiara de por vida. le aseguro applejack quien estaba de su lado izquierdo ya que estaba enmedio de las dos

¿enserio?. dijo fluttershy un poco triste

tal vez. dijo applejack de forma desinteresada

muy buenos días alumnos, es hora de iniciar. dijo el profesor con una voz lo suficiente fuerte para que lo escucharán

Desde su asiento, pinkie volteo y le daba señas de saludo a fluttershy

así que eres amiga de pinkie pie. dijo applejack

dicen que ella está enamorada de una chica pero que nadie sabe quien es. dijo rarity en susurro a las otras dos

quisiera saber quien. dijo applejack

profesor, ¿puedo ir al baño?. dijo pinkie pie mientras se levantaba

claro, pero no se tarde. le aclaro el profesor y se dio la vuelta

pssss. le dijo pinkie pie a fluttershy para llamar su atención

Cuando fluttershy volteo pinkie le lanzo un periodico por lo cual fluttershy lo tomo y lo empezó a leer

 _Fluttershy, pero que pillita eres, tu plan dio resultado, y las dos teníamos la misma idea, es obvio que querías descubrir si rarity también usaba calzoncillos del color de su cabello y es cierto, jejejejeje mira aquí hay una imagenes...=)_

Cuando fluttershy lo termino de leer se puso roja como un tomate y lo peor de todo era que las imagenes eran de gran tamaño

mm, ¿que ves?. le pregunto rarity intentando ver

¡NADA!. le grito fluttershy cerrando el periódico

claro que es algo. dijo intentando quitarle el periódico a fluttershy

no es nada. dijo fluttershy alzando su mano para que rarity no lo alcanzará

vamos, dámelo. dijo rarity hasta que se lo quito a fluttershy

Como rarity lo agarro del lado equivocado, las imágenes cayeron por que no estaban pegadas

Fluttershy trago saliva y espero la reaccion de rarity quien se encontraba un poco seria

¿PERO COMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?. grito rarity llamando la atención de todos y empezó a golpear a fluttershy

¿mm?. dijo applejack mientras miraba las imágenes y se sonrojo enseguida

EN LA DIRECCION...

Applejack se encontraba sentada de brazos cruzados en la silla mientras dejaba su sombrero en su rostro, rarity solo miraba a otro lado para evitar a fluttershy y fluttershy miraba solo hacía enfrente

pasen. dijo la directora

Las tres pasaron y se sentaron

me es muy decepcionante que ustedes dos que son miembros de las porristas me vengan aquí por una llamada de atención. dijo la directora mirándolas

lose. dijeron rarity y applejack

no quiero volver a escuchar que se pelearon por que si lo escucho me temo que las tendré que suspender a ustedes y sacarlas del equipo, ¿queda claro?. dijo la directora que tenía el cabello de muchos colores

si directora celestia. dijeron todas

y usted como es nueva no quiero otra llamada de atención y siendo nueva. dijo la directora

s-s-si. dijo fluttershy apenada

Todas salieron del salón y vieron a pinkie acercarse

¡FLUTTERSHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!. dijo pinkie quien resbalo y callo encima de fluttershy y por accidente toco sus pechos o puso sus manos en ese lugar

¡PINKIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!. grito fluttershy

lo siento. dijo pinkie mientras se levantaba- que buena noticia traigo, las imagenes de rarity y tuyas saldrán mañana en la mañana. dijo pinkie sonriendo

¡TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE MATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!. grito rarity mientras empezaba a corretear a fluttershy

creo que se llevaran así por siempre. dijo applejack


End file.
